El Profesor Layton y el Medallón Oscuro
by Venus Degilete
Summary: Layton recibe la carta de una misteriosa mujer, que le hará adentrarse en una oscura aventura que pondrá en jaque tanto su razón como su corazón. Por el momento clasificada T, pero en un futuro podría convertirse en M por sexo/violencia.
1. Una carta misteriosa

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ Ninguno de los personajes de Nintendo o Level 5 presentes en esta historia me pertenece, así como ciertas localizaciones ficticias mencionadas. El resto de personajes y/o localizaciones ajenos a las citadas compañías son originales._

_**Advertencias:** La historia puede contener Spoilers de varios juegos de la saga del Profesor Layton; así como escenas de sexo, tortura, y lenguaje inapropiado en futuras actualizaciones. Por el momento el contenido puede clasificarse como T (13+), no obstante avisaré debidamente cuando se incluyan cambios en estos términos._

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Antes de nada me gustaría aclarar que ésta es la primera historia que escribo, con lo cual probablemente esté repleta de errores debidos a mi inexperiencia.<p>

Me llamaba la atención la idea de escribir una historia de misterio, y dado que soy una fan acérrima de la saga de juegos de el Profesor Layton he decidido utilizar algunos de sus personajes en mi trama.

El hilo temporal de la historia se sitúa aproximadamente seis meses después del final del Futuro Perdido, con Luke aún fuera. De todas maneras es mas que posible que aparezca en algún punto de la investigación para resolver el misterio junto a Layton.

Agradecería los comentarios, ya que así me haría una idea de los fallos y aciertos de mi historia para seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo y espero que quién lo lea disfrute.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1. UNA CARTA MISTERIOSA<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una cálida y agradable mañana de verano. Como cada día el profesor Hershel Layton se dispuso a tomar su taza de té plácidamente acomodado en su sillón favorito mientras, por el amplio ventanal de la sala, disfrutaba de unas espectaculares vistas al río Támesis.<p>

Pese a la tranquilidad aparente que le rodeaba varias ideas turbaban sus pensamientos. Se sentía enormemente preocupado por Luke. Apenas recibía cartas suyas, y habían llegado a sus oídos noticias preocupantes sobre su situación familiar. Y por otro lado estaba ella: el recuerdo que siempre llevaría a cuestas como un pesado fardo, que le oprimía el pecho tanto que aveces le hacía difícil respirar… Claire. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que volviera a perderla, desde que aquella herida que empezaba a cicatrizar volviera a desgarrarse, pero él seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor que el primer día.

De repente el chirriar de la puerta le hizo abandonar sobresaltado sus pensamientos. Giró su cuerpo sobre el sofá y vio a Flora, sosteniendo un sobre en sus manos.

- **Buenos días profesor, parece que tiene correspondencia.** - La chica se acercó con sus enormes y alegres ojos negros clavados en los del profesor y tras dedicarle una afable sonrisa le entregó la carta que sujetaba.

- **Muchas gracias, Flora.** - Dijo él mientras le devolvía caballerosamente la sonrisa, aunque en su interior sintiera que ya no le quedaba ningún motivo para reír.

Observó cuidadosamente el sobre. Escrito sobre él con una letra peculiarmente refinada podía leerse "Para Hershel Layton". De alguna manera creía haber visto esa letra en alguna otra parte, aunque no conseguía recordar dónde.

- **Espero que no sea otro de esos chiflados que quieren destruir el mundo.** - Comentó jocosamente la niña.

- **Tendremos que comprobarlo.** - Layton volvió a sonreír a la muchacha y con gesto de cansancio se levantó lentamente, tomó su inseparable sombrero de copa del brazo del sillón y se lo colocó con elegancia. Desde que Claire se lo regalara años atrás, justo antes de perderla por primera vez, solo se lo quitaba en la tranquilidad de su casa para descansar.

Abrió el sobre y desdobló la carta que había en su interior. Pudo percibir un leve olor, como a perfume de mujer proveniente del papel. Con la misma fina letra del sobre podía leerse el siguiente mensaje:

**_"Estimado Profesor:_**

**_Siento el importunio que pueda causarle mi proposición. Aún no puedo explicarle con detalles los hechos. Rogaría no se tomase esta carta a la ligera, ya que se trata de un asunto delicado. Antes o después, si no colabora conmigo, puede acabar lamentándolo. Ha de creerme._**

**_Juré solemnemente que no revelaría un secreto así pero no me queda otra opción. Otros han intentado arrebatármelo, pero no lo han conseguido. No hay tiempo que perder. Espéreme esta tarde a las 6:00, frente a la torre. Sé que vendrá, y sé que me reconocerá._**

**_Atentamente: La ya citada."_**

_"La ya citada…"_ Todo aquello le resultaba muy extraño al profesor. La redacción de la carta era realmente peculiar: las frases no parecían escritas de manera natural, parecían seguir algún tipo de norma. Alguien le pedía ayuda, pero a la vez le estaba proponiendo un reto, y los retos le encantaban.

Volvió a ojear la carta y enseguida comprendió quién era su misterioso remitente.

- **¿Y bien?** - Preguntó Flora curiosa. Había estado observándolo atentamente, y habría jurado verle esbozar una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

- **Parece que tengo una cita.** - Respondió él.

- **¿Con una mujer?** - El tono de la chica no escondía los celos que la invadían. Desde que se fuera Luke ella era la única que acaparaba la atención del profesor, y no le agradaba la idea de perder esa exclusividad.

A Layton le resultó divertida la reacción de la muchacha y no pudo contener una carcajada, lo que la incomodó aún mas.

- **No es lo que te piensas, Flora.** - Intentó tranquilizarla. - **Se trata de una vieja conocida que parece tener algo importante que contarme. Es mi deber como caballero ayudar a una dama en apuros si está en mis manos, ¿lo comprendes, verdad?.**

La chica asintió cabizbaja.

- **Supongo que no querrá que le acompañe…** - Respondió.

- **Por el momento será mejor que te quedes en casa estudiando, recuerda que tus exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

- **Como usted quiera, profesor.** - La muchacha se giró y abandonó la sala con semblante triste.

El despejado cielo de aquella mañana empezaba a tornarse gris. Layton caminó hacia el ventanal para contemplar las nubes reflejándose sobre las turbias aguas del río. Alzó la vista, desde su despacho podía verse la famosa Torre de Londres, el lugar donde esa misma tarde iba a encontrarse con su remitente. Seguro que era un asunto realmente interesante viniendo de _ella_.

Mucho mas animado volvió a dejarse caer en su sillón favorito y a retomar la taza de té, que ya estaba empezando a enfriarse. Parecía que al fin iba a romper la tediosa rutina que últimamente le acompañaba e iba a adentrarse en otra nueva e interesante aventura.


	2. El reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 2. EL REENCUENTRO**

* * *

><p>La bonita y soleada mañana se había tornado en una oscura tarde tormentosa. Layton abrió su paraguas negro y se dirigió hacia la Torre con paso decidido. ¿Qué sería ese asunto tan importante? No podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.<p>

Apenas llegó a su destino una dulce voz de mujer le sorprendió.

- **Me alegra volver a verle, profesor.** - La voz era suave y aterciopelada, tal y como él la recordaba.

Se giró y vio una silueta femenina, envuelta en un chubasquero gris con capucha. Era alta y espigada, y sostenía un paraguas rojo. Layton no alcanzaba a verle el rostro entre la oscuridad de la tarde y la sombra de la capucha, tan solo unos tirabuzones dorados asomaban bajo la tela del chubasquero.

- **Lo mismo le digo, señorita Jones.**

- **Siempre tan perspicaz, no esperaba menos de usted.** - Tras decir esto la misteriosa mujer se dispuso a quitarse la capucha, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Habían pasado siete años desde que se vieran por última vez. En aquel entonces Sarah Jones tenía 18 años y acudía a las clases del profesor, en la Universidad de Gressenheller. Había comenzado ese mismo año su carrera de Arqueología, y era la alumna mas brillante e inteligente que jamás había pisado esas aulas. Solía pasarse por el despacho de Layton en las horas de tutoría, pero jamás para preguntarle dudas acerca de las clases. Tan solo se dedicaba a plantearle puzzles que incluso al mismo profesor le costaba resolver en ocasiones.

- **Algún día le plantearé un puzzle para el que no pueda encontrar solución.** - Solía decirle la chica con tono decidido.

- **Todo puzzle tiene una solución, Sarah.** - Corregía él. Pero ella no desistía.

Sarah Jones superó su primer año universitario con una nota media de matrícula de honor. Todo el cuerpo docente de Gressenheller estaba maravillado ante las habilidades intelectuales de la jovencita.

Ese mismo verano poco después de finalizar el curso académico, el padre de Sarah, un pez gordo londinense llamado Edward Jones, falleció trágicamente en un accidente de aviación. Los padres de la chica estaban divorciados y Sarah se mudó entonces a Francia con su madre, una famosa modelo francesa llamada Juliette Depaul. Layton no había vuelto a saber nada mas de ella hasta recibir la carta esa misma mañana.

Físicamente había cambiado mucho durante esos siete largos años. Aquella chica flaca y avispada se había convertido en una auténtica belleza que nada tenía que envidiar a su afamada madre. Sus ojos azul turquesa, como las aguas del mar Caribe, miraban atentamente al profesor: él no había cambiado absolutamente nada desde la última vez que lo había visto.

- **No se confíe, profesor. No le voy a poner las cosas tan fáciles como el acertijo de esta mañana.** - La hermosa mujer hablaba con un tono tan severo que llegaba a asustar.

- **No lo dudo. ¿Para que requiere mi presencia?**

- **Es usted un reputado arqueólogo, habrá oído hablar del Medallón Oscuro.**

Efectivamente Layton había oído muchas historias acerca del susodicho medallón. La leyenda contaba que los mayas poseían una piedra capaz de controlar el pensamiento de las personas a voluntad de su propietario. En algún momento de la historia esa piedra habría sido engarzada en un medallón y escondida en algún lugar secreto que jamás nadie había llegado a descubrir. Como no había constancia alguna de la existencia de la reliquia, para Layton nunca había sido mas que una mera leyenda, como tantas que habían circulado durante siglos de boca en boca, o narradas en novelas fantásticas.

- **Puedo afirmarle que ese medallón existe.** - Continuó la joven. - **Es más, sé donde está. Y puedo asegurarle que ha caído en las manos equivocadas.**

La cara del profesor no escondía su incredulidad. Pese a que había presenciado cosas inauditas durante los últimos años su raciocinio le hacía difícil asimilar este tipo de historias de primeras. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre de ciencias.

- **¿Que papel juego yo en todo esto?** - Preguntó, serio.

- **Usted tiene que ayudarme, _sé_ que va a hacerlo.** - Un enorme silencio saturó el aire de Londres. Layton miraba a la chica sin articular palabra, había algo en todo ese asunto que no acababa de convencerle, pero no podía negarse a ayudarla. Ella se tomó su silencio como un sí. - **No puedo decirle dónde se encuentra la reliquia, no es seguro. Tendrá que averiguarlo usted mismo. Prepare las maletas y coja el primer tren de la mañana dirección Northsorrow, allí tendrá noticias mías.**

Había parado de llover, y tanto Sarah como el profesor cerraron en silencio los paraguas. Ella le miró fijamente. Tenía el semblante serio, estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos acerca del medallón y seguía sin articular palabra.

- **Le espero mañana, profesor. No me falle.**

La mirada de la joven era gélida, intimidante. Aquella Sarah risueña y testaruda, cercana y agradable, parecía haberse convertido con el paso de los años en una mujer de hielo. Layton se preguntaba si semejante cambio se debería a la trágica pérdida de su padre, o simplemente al devenir de los años. Por el motivo que fuera, la implacable actitud de la chica le provocaba cierta desconfianza, pero no la suficiente como para vencer su curiosidad.

- **No lo haré.** - Contestó.

Sarah Jones dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando a orillas del Támesis. Layton se quedó allí observándola unos instantes mas, pensativo. Algo en esa mujer le perturbaba, tendría que andarse con pies de plomo hasta conseguir calarla. Una vez la vio doblar la esquina comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa.

Esa noche tenía mucho que hacer: preparar el equipaje, explicarle a Flora las razones de su repentina partida, y lo mas importante: reflexionar acerca de la fascinante Sarah y sus motivos para involucrarle en su particular cruzada.


	3. Preparativos

**CAPÍTULO 3. PREPARATIVOS**

* * *

><p>En la penumbra de su dormitorio Layton hurgaba en su armario buscando ropa para llevar a Northsorrow. Siempre había detestado hacer la maleta, pero al fin y al cabo conseguir que cerrara era un puzzle mas.<p>

Le agradaba la idea de volver a la acción, no obstante le parecía extraño que Sarah no se limitara a decirle quién tenía el medallón. Viniendo de ella era obvio que le retaba de nuevo. Los retos siempre le motivaban, y esa motivación se elevaba al cuadrado viniendo de una mujer tan atractiva e inteligente como Sarah Jones.

No es que Layton fuera un hombre mujeriego. Por su vida tan solo habían pasado un par de amoríos de juventud y Claire, la única mujer por la que había sentido algo de verdad. Su desaparición le había dejado un agujero tan grande en el corazón que no le permitía sentir nada por ninguna otra persona. No había habido absolutamente _nadie_ mas a partir de ese fatídico día. No obstante, como buen caballero, disfrutaba rodeado de hermosas damiselas en apuros a las que poder ayudar. Le hacía sentirse bien.

Consiguió a duras penas cerrar la maleta sentándose encima para hacer presión. No era, ni mucho menos, el hombre mas ordenado del mundo. Cuando las prisas apremiaban acababa usando ese método infalible para cantar victoria a la hora de cerrar el equipaje.

Picaron a la puerta del dormitorio y una vocecilla aguda resonó desde el otro lado.

- **¿Se puede pasar?**

- **Adelante, Flora.**

La chiquilla entró en la habitación y contempló sorprendida la estampa que tenía ante ella: el profesor, vestido con un pijama azul a rayas, estaba aún sentado encima de su maleta. El pequeño sillón que había junto al armario estaba lleno de ropa desordenada, al contrario que el armario, que estaba abierto y prácticamente vacío.

- **¿Que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme?, ¿Se va?** - La chica, aún extrañada, señaló la maleta con la mirada.

- **Si, salgo hacia Northsorrow por la mañana.** - Contestó el.

Flora se quedó en silencio durante un instante, pensativa.

- **¿Va con la mujer de la carta?**

- **Efectivamente. Necesita que la ayude en un asunto delicado.**

El semblante de la chica se iba tornando triste por momentos. No podía creer que fuera a irse y dejarla allí sin más.

-** Por favor profesor, ¡dígame que puedo ir con usted!** - Exclamo la joven.

- **Vamos Flora, sabes perfectamente que empiezas tus exámenes pasado mañana. He hablado con el Decano Delmann, te acogerá en su casa hasta que yo regrese, ¿de acuerdo?** - A Layton tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a la pobre chica allí, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

- **Se lo ruego…** - La cara de corderito de la muchacha realmente hizo estremecer el corazón del arqueólogo.

- **Flora, por favor, no me pongas las cosas mas difíciles. Sabes que no podría perdonarme que mis asuntos afectaran a tus estudios, así que no hay nada más que hablar.** - El tono de Layton se había tornado severo, como el de un verdadero padre.

Visiblemente disgustaba, la chica se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un estruendoso golpe. Estaba entrando en una edad complicada, y a veces al profesor le preocupada no saber como llevarlo. Era responsabilidad suya hacer de ella una mujer de provecho el día de mañana.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y el día siguiente se le antojaba largo y cansado, así que se levantó y colocó cuidadosamente la maleta junto a la cama. Se acercó hasta la cómoda, donde tenía colocado su famoso sombrero de copa. Como cada noche lo tomó entre sus manos y cerrando los ojos lo besó. Aquello ya se había convertido en una especie de ritual para él, su pequeño homenaje de cada día a Claire. Volvió a colocarlo en la cómoda y se acurrucó en la cama.

- **Flora es una chica lista, mañana ya no te lo tendrá en cuenta.** - Pensó para sí mismo. Y se durmió plácidamente.


	4. Destino Northsorrow

**CAPÍTULO 4. DESTINO NORTHSORROW**

* * *

><p>La pintoresca localidad de Northsorrow se hallaba a tres horas en tren del centro de Londres, pero a Layton le habían parecido quince minutos. Tenía demasiado en qué pensar, tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo.<p>

Flora apenas le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, parecía afectarle realmente que el profesor no quisiera implicarle en su nueva aventura. Para colmo, la conversación que habían tenido en el coche de camino a casa de Delmann había acabado de alterar al arqueólogo.

- **Mañana es el cumpleaños de Clive.** - Las palabras de Flora rompieron el incómodo silencio en el automóvil.

- **Genial. ¿Ya has preparado algún regalo para enviarle a prisión?**

- **He concertado un vis a vis.**

- **¡¿Que?** - Layton se quedó de piedra. Pegó un volantazo y paró el coche en el arcén, se estaba mareando. Intentó contar hasta diez para mantener su siempre aparente calma. - **Pero… Flora… ¿En una celda privada?**

- **¿Tengo que explicarle yo a usted lo que es un vis a vis?. Quiero entregarle mi regalo en persona.** - El tono airado de la jovencita no hacía mas que incrementar los nervios del profesor.

- **Pero Clive y tu, quiero decir… ¿Te gusta Clive?**

- **Oh, vamos profesor, no es lo que piensa. _"No es mas que un viejo conocido en una situación delicada"_, no veo motivo para alarmarse…**

Tocado y hundido, la chica apuntaba maneras. Era la primera vez que alguien dejaba sin argumentos de una manera tan estrepitosa al gran Profesor Layton. Se veía en una encrucijada. Pensó que ya que no podía impedirle a la adolescente experimentar la vida adulta por ella misma al menos debía procurar que no se equivocase en exceso.

- **Flora, estas llegando a una edad complicada, y creo que hay ciertas cosas de las que aún no hemos hablado que…**

- **Profesor.** - Le cortó la muchacha - **No se moleste, no me voy a acostar con él.**

Por segunda vez le dejaba sin palabras. La adolescencia era un puzzle harto complicado.

Frustrado, suspiró y retomó la marcha en dirección a la casa del Decano. Esa noche, desde el hotel, tendría que hacerle una llamadita a Clive…

El pitido del tren le hizo despertar súbitamente de sus pensamientos: Había llegado a destino. Tomó su maleta y caminó hacia las puertas. Cuando éstas se abrieron un fresco aroma a sal marina impregnó la pituitaria del profesor, lo que, en aquella complicada mañana, le pareció realmente reconfortante.

Northsorrow era un bonito pueblo pesquero, y la estación de trenes se encontraba justo al lado del puerto. Layton caminó hacia el muelle, con paso tranquilo. Posó la pesada maleta en el suelo y apoyado en la barandilla se dispuso a contemplar el mar. Hacía un día espléndido y el sol se reflejaba en las olas, creando un bonito efecto visual.

- **Esto me recuerda a aquel puzzle de los espejos…** - Pensó.

- **Sabía que vendría.** - La voz de Sarah Jones rompió su idílico momento rompecabezas.

Layton dio media vuelta y allí estaba ella. Vestía una blusa blanca ajustada desabrochada hasta el escote, y una falda de tubo negra por encima de las rodillas. Unos vertiginosos tacones de aguja completaban un look a lo ejecutiva agresiva que le sentaba realmente bien. Su rubio pelo ondulado ondeaba al son de la brisa del mar.

- **Me ofendería que pensara lo contrario, señorita.** - Contesto él con una sonrisa.

- **Vamos profesor, le espera un largo día por delante.**


	5. El reto de Sarah

**CAPÍTULO 5. EL RETO DE SARAH**

* * *

><p>Layton suspiró aliviado al posar pesadamente la maleta en el suelo, el camino al hotel le había resultado una auténtica pesadilla. Una larga gincana de calles mal adoquinadas, escalones rotos y empinadas cuestas ascendentes le había hecho sudar mares y dejarse la espalda. El hotel donde se alojaba, un espectacular y lujoso edificio de marcado estilo barroco, estaba realmente lejos de la estación, en la parte alta del pueblo.<p>

- **Al menos la vuelta será cuesta abajo.** - Trató de consolarse mientras se ponía la mano sobre el riñón derecho.

Le resultaba incomprensible cómo Sarah podía haber recorrido el mismo camino con sus tacones de aguja sin retorcerse un pié ni una sola vez.

La chica, que se alojaba en la habitación contigua a la suya, le había citado para comer en el restaurante del hotel en treinta minutos. Aún había tiempo para una ducha rápida y revitalizante.

Ya aseado y con la mente y el cuerpo como nuevos bajó al comedor. La agradable decoración, elegante y sobria, combinaba a la perfección con el aspecto y olor de los platos que había en las mesas. Sarah se encontraba al fondo, sentada en una pequeña mesa para dos.

- **Le ruego perdone mi tardanza.** - Se disculpó Layton. Había llegado un par de minutos tarde a la cita, algo imperdonable para un caballero inglés.

- **No pasa nada.** - Contestó fríamente ella, mientras llamaba con gestos a un joven camarero. - **Una botella de vino, por favor.**

El chico les sirvió sendas copas de vino tinto. Layton no acostumbraba a beber alcohol cuando se veía inmerso en "asuntos laborales", pero ya que se había dado el caso no iba a decirles que no a un par de reconfortantes copitas.

- **Lo primero de todo, me sentiría mas cómoda si nos tuteáramos. Si estás de acuerdo, claro.**

- **Por supuesto.** - Respondió él. En realidad no le resultaba muy correcto tutear a una mujer a la que veía por segunda vez en años, pero lo importante era tratar de hacerla sentir bien.

El camarero les trajo las cartas. Todo era tan apetitoso que a Layton le resultaba complicado decantarse por un plato en concreto. Finalmente optó por el solomillo, mientras que Sarah pidió una lubina al horno: la especialidad de la casa.

- **Bueno, Sarah, cuéntame entonces que es lo que te ha hecho llamarme. ¿Por qué yo?** - Dijo el profesor mientras echaba mano al solomillo.

- **¿No es obvio? La fama de maestro del ingenio te precede.** - Contestó la chica. - **Te necesito para evitar una desgracia, pero antes debo verificar que realmente eres tan bueno como dicen, y como recuerdo.**

- **Sabía desde el principio que me pondrías a prueba.**

- **Siempre.** - La mirada felina de la mujer se clavó en las pupilas del profesor, desafiante.

El estómago de Layton se estremeció. No estaba seguro si era la emoción del reto, el vino, la pimienta del solomillo… Sería una estupidez pensar que fuera la mirada penetrante de la atractivísima Sarah la causante de tal punzada. Él seguía locamente enamorado de Claire, _sólo_ de Claire.

- **Este es el plan, Hershel: Te daré una indicación inicial. Tendrás que ir siguiendo las pistas hasta dar con el lugar donde se encuentra el medallón. Bajo ningún concepto te ayudaré, se trata de probar tus capacidades. Mañana por la noche nos reuniremos y veremos si has pasado mi examen. ¿Aceptas?**

El arqueólogo sonrió. El destino se le antojaba irónico al terminar siendo puesto a examen por su antigua alumna.

- **Si finalmente acepto y "apruebo", ¿que ocurrirá?**

- **¡Vas demasiado rápido!** - Exclamó la joven - **Cada cosa a su tiempo, no querrás quitarle la emoción… Tan solo dime si aceptas.**

El sentido común de Layton le decía a gritos que era una locura acceder a ponerse a prueba por una mujer de la que actualmente sabía tan poco, para buscar una reliquia de la que ni siquiera estaba clara su existencia, y con unos propósitos ocultos que ella se negaba a desvelarle. Lo mas inteligente por su parte sería volver a casa con Flora y así evitar que tanto él como la chiquilla cometieran una insensatez de la cual pudieran arrepentirse. Sin embargo había algo dentro de él que le decía que, como en tantas ocasiones en el pasado, debía llegar al fondo de todo aquel asunto. Y la única manera de hacerlo era aceptando el intrincado plan de la señorita Jones.

- **Muy bien.** - Suspiró. - **Dame esa indicación inicial de la que hablabas.**

- **Excelente.** - Sarah sonrió ampliamente mientras echaba mano a su bolso. Sacó de él un pequeño bloc y un bolígrafo. Garabateó algo sobre el bloc, arrancó la página y se la entregó al profesor.

- **_"Collar bajo mi noche"_** - Leyó él.

-** Ahí tienes, Hershel. Tu billete de ida hacia el mayor misterio al que te has enfrentado jamás.**


	6. El primer indicador

**CAPÍTULO 6. EL PRIMER INDICADOR**

* * *

><p><em>"Collar bajo mi noche"<em>. Tras la copiosa y agradable comida el profesor había subido a su habitación para reflexionar acerca del significado de la nota.

En un primer momento pensó en un acertijo, sin embargo no conseguía llegar a ninguna conclusión con sentido.

¿Un juego de letras, quizás? Probó a leerlo del revés: _"Echo ni moja bralloc"_, carecía de sentido alguno. Lo mismo sucedía al mirar la frase reflejada en el espejo.

- **Un anagrama…** - Masculló con la vista fija en el papel.

Sin mas dilación comenzó a buscar frases que se pudieran formar con las letras que Sarah le había escrito en la nota: _"Alojar mi bloc noche", "Broche con mal alijo", "Halcón cobijó el mar", "Lección moral… ¿Jobha?",_ todas las combinaciones sonaban aún mas extrañas que el original. Echó un último vistazo y por fin una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara:

- **_"Mira bajo el colchón"._**

Se arrodilló en el suelo y miró bajo la cama: allí no había mas que sus zapatillas y un par de motas de polvo.

- **Habrá que deshacerla entera.** - Pensó resignado.

Si había algo que el profesor detestaba era hacer la cama cada día. Siempre la hacía a regañadientes, ya que verla deshecha le resultaba aún mas desagradable. Y siempre le quedaba horriblemente mal.

Nadie le había enseñado nunca a hacerla de la manera correcta. Primero, cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, era su madre la que se encargaba de toda la casa, incluidas las camas. Mas tarde, siendo un estudiante universitario, se mudó a vivir con su novia Claire. Ella, mucho mas cuidadosa que él, se encargaba de la cama, de mantener la casa en orden y de la comida, dejándole a él encargado de fregar los platos, el suelo, limpiar el polvo y sacar la basura. Cuando el caprichoso destino le hizo quedarse completamente solo no le quedó mas remedio que aprender a hacerla entonces, pero "a su manera".

Comenzó quitando colcha, manta y sábanas y colocándolas amontonadas sobre un pequeño escritorio que había junto al armario. Levantó el colchón y lo colocó a duras penas en vertical, apoyado contra la pared. Pesaba horrores ya que la cama era doble, lo que incrementó las molestias de espalda que padecía desde la mañana. Sobre el somier no había absolutamente _nada_.

Extrañado echó un vistazo al colchón, lo había colocado de tal forma que quedaba visible todo el reverso. Estaba cubierto con una funda cerrada con una cremallera que había quedado totalmente accesible. Abrió la cremallera y allí estaba el segundo indicador de su camino: un mapa de Northsorrow, con los nombres de sus calles y principales puntos turísticos. En el reverso del papel, escrito con la elegante letra de Sarah podía leerse: **_"Tu búsqueda continúa tras el 7"_.**

- **El siete…** - Murmuró confuso.

Qué mejor enigma para enmascarar la siguiente pista que el número mágico por excelencia. Siete son los días de la semana, los colores del arcoiris, los pecados capitales, las notas musicales… incluso se habla de los siete mares. Podría significar cualquier cosa.

Layton miró el mapa confundido. Tenía que asociar alguna de las localizaciones que en él se mostraban con "el 7", y tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que disponía de tiempo limitado. Los nombres de las plazas, las calles, los monumentos… no le decían absolutamente nada.

Ofuscado, comenzó a trazar heptágonos uniendo diferentes puntos del mapa en busca de alguna indicación oculta, cuando de repente sus ojos se iluminaron.

- **¡Claro!** - Exclamó. - **Trattoria "EGO".**

_"Ego"_, el _"Yo"_, la soberbia. El séptimo pecado capital y sin duda, el pecado por excelencia. Fuera lo que fuese que Sarah quisiera que encontrase a continuación, estaba sin duda tras ese restaurante italiano.

Sin mas dilación el profesor dobló el mapa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tomó su abrigo del perchero, se lo colgó del brazo y salió como una exhalación de la habitación. Al parecer iba a tocar cenar spaghetti.


	7. El segundo indicador

**CAPÍTULO 7. EL SEGUNDO INDICADOR**

* * *

><p>La Trattoria Ego se situaba frente al paseo de la playa de Northsorrow. Pese a no superarse los 20ºC de temperatura y a la fresca brisa del mar, había muchos valientes retozando plácidamente al sol e incluso bañándose en las frías aguas del Mar del Norte.<p>

El pueblo era verdaderamente grande en extensión, y a Layton le había llevado un buen rato caminar hasta su destino. No estaba muy lejos de la estación de trenes, así que el momento de volver al hotel se le iba a volver a hacer cuesta arriba, tanto en sentido literal como figurado.

_"Tu búsqueda continúa tras el 7": _estaba claro que debía explorar el terreno de detrás del restaurante. Dobló la esquina y se adentró en la estrecha y sombría callejuela que separaba la Trattoria del edificio contiguo. La parte trasera del restaurante, un amplio ventanal de estilo veneciano, daba a un pequeño y hermoso parque.

Layton se adentró confuso en el parquecito, ¿qué se supone que debía buscar allí?. Aparte de un verde prado, dos bancos y un par de sauces lo único significativo era una pequeña fuente que el profesor se acercó a observar con detenimiento. Parecía una fuente normal, completamente lisa, sin inscripciones ni dibujos de ningún tipo.

- **Ese agua no es potable. ¡Ni se te ocurra beberla si no quieres pasar la noche en enfermería!** - Berreó un anciano mal encarado que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos.

- **Muchas gracias por la información, caballero.** - Contestó Layton gentilmente, y continuó examinando la pequeña fuente unos instantes mas.

- **¡Eh, tu, el del sombrero!** - Volvió a exclamar el anciano. - **Pareces muy curioso. No serás uno de esos jóvenes presuntuosos que vienen buscando ese maldito medallón que lava cerebros, ¿verdad?**

Layton miró al anciano extrañado.

- **¿Sabe usted algo acerca del Medallón Oscuro?**

- **¿Que si sé algo? ¡Preferiría no saber nada de ese cachivache diabólico!** - Contestó visiblemente enfadado. - **Yo que tú dejaría de buscarlo. ¡Es peligroso, inconsciente!**

- **Pero… ¿Usted lo ha visto funcionar?**

- **¡Claro que lo he visto!** - Continuó el anciano. - **Lo llevaba aquel pobre hombre colgado al cuello… Su mirada estaba vacía, ¡como un maldito zombie!. Degolló a su mujer y a su hijo de cinco años en plena calle. Los dejó ahí, desangrándose como perros, ¡y se lanzó al mar desde el acantilado!. Su cuerpo apareció una semana después, desmembrado por los golpes contra las rocas. ¡Pero ese maldito medallón no apareció nunca, nunca mas!**

La historia del anciano estremeció al profesor.

- **¿Y está seguro de que ese hombre cometió esas atrocidades bajo la influencia del medallón?** - Preguntó escéptico.

- **¡Claro que sí! ¡Larry era un buen hombre! Y amaba a su mujer y a su hijo por encima de todas las cosas. ¡Jamás haría algo así sin estar poseído por esa… "cosa" del demonio!**

- **Entiendo.**

- **Si no quieres acabar como él, ¡deja de buscar ese chisme atroz de una vez!**

- **Le agradezco el consejo.**

Layton, visiblemente afectado por las palabras del hombre, se despidió de él con un educado gesto y emprendió el viaje de vuelta al restaurante. ¿Sería real el efecto del medallón sobre la voluntad de las personas, o aquel desgraciado hombre solo habría actuado por un ataque de locura?. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora mas que nunca tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

Empezaba a oscurecer, y Layton parecía estar tras una pista falsa. Tras el restaurante italiano, en el parque, no había absolutamente nada que le guiase hacia el siguiente indicador. Volvió a observar el mapa y la frase escrita detrás, ¿habría cometido un error de concepto?. Era posible, sin embargo su famosa intuición le decía que se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

Miró detenidamente la fachada del local. Un gigantesco cartel de estructura metálica sobresalía de la pared. En el podía leerse _"Trattoria Ego: Il paradiso della pasta"_.

En aquel momento Layton comprendió cual era la verdadera solución al segundo acertijo de Sarah. Se acercó al cartel y miró cuidadosamente la parte de detrás. Escondido tras la letra G de la palabra "Ego" se hallaba otro pequeño papelito doblado y encajado minuciosamente. Lo extrajo con cuidado de no romperlo y tras desdoblarlo leyó la nueva indicación: _**"Activa el mecanismo en la sala del primer rey"**_.

- **¡Vaya! Veo que vas muy bien de tiempo, Hershel.** - La voz de Sarah, como ya le empezaba a resultar habitual, volvió a sorprenderle a sus espaldas. - **No te importará entonces cenar conmigo, en estos momentos mataría por un trozo de lasagna.**

La joven parecía mucho menos fría y cortante que en sus anteriores encuentros. De alguna manera se la veía contenta por los progresos del profesor, y por primera vez se le mostraba mas relajada, incluso cercana.

- **Será todo un placer, señorita.** - Contestó él cambiando su habitual tono serio por uno mucho mas informal, incluso bromista, y le extendió amablemente el brazo.

Ella se rió, y le dio un golpecito. Finalmente le agarró del brazo y entraron en el restaurante.


	8. Primeras confidencias

**CAPÍTULO 8. PRIMERAS CONFIDENCIAS**

* * *

><p>Desde el ventanal del restaurante Layton miraba pensativo el banco vacío donde momentos antes se sentaba el misterioso anciano. Si por un casual la fuerza sobrenatural del medallón fuera cierta y la causante de los horribles hechos, un triple asesino estaría vagando impunemente y a sus anchas en algún lugar, probablemente en ese mismo pueblo. ¿Pero como podía controlar el asesino el medallón si era la víctima de su macabro plan quien lo llevaba encima?.<p>

- **Te veo muy pensativo, ya meditarás mas tarde acerca de la nueva pista.** - Dijo Sarah, interrumpiendo el torrente de ideas que embriagaba al profesor.

- **Oh, perdóname, no era eso. Pensaba en el medallón.** - Respondió él.

La mujer estiró el brazo, posando dulcemente su mano sobre la del arqueólogo. El nuevo cambio de actitud de la joven sorprendió gratamente a Layton, que comenzó a disipar sus dudas iniciales acerca de las turbias intenciones de la muchacha: Esa sí era la afable Sarah que él había conocido, una chica tan dulce y testaruda como trasparente.

- **Relájate un poco, después de cenar tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para comerte el coco.**

- **Tienes razón, Sarah. Lo siento.**

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. La hermosa sonrisa de la joven, así como el cálido y suave tacto de su mano hacían que Layton se sintiera bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Por un momento sintió resquebrajarse la coraza que tan concienzudamente se había construido, y una punzada de pánico invadió su cuerpo haciéndole apartar bruscamente su mano de la de Sarah.

- **¿Te ocurre algo?** - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- **No… no pasa nada, no te preocupes.** - Su voz sonaba demasiado insegura, necesitaba recuperar el control. Pegó un largo trago al vino, e intentó desviar la conversación. - **Y… ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?**

- **Bueno, es una historia muy larga pero te la resumiré al máximo: Terminé mi carrera de arqueología en París y me marché a Mexico a estudiar las ruinas mayas para mi tesis doctoral, la cual estoy terminando. Finalmente he regresado a Londres por mi hermana Carol. Se encontraba en problemas y… vine a ayudar.**

La cara de la chica se ensombreció al nombrar a su hermana, parecía verdaderamente preocupada por ella.

- **Vaya, lo siento mucho. ¿Y ya se han arreglado la cosas?**

- **Pues… la situación ha mejorado un poco. Pero preferiría no hablar de eso si no te importa.**

- **No pasa nada, lo entiendo.** - Respondió él.

Durante un par de largos e incómodos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sarah miraba fijamente su plato de lasagna y la revolvía con el tenedor sin llevársela a la boca, visiblemente intranquila.

- **¿El medallón que buscamos tiene algo que ver con tu tesis?** - Preguntó Layton para romper el angustioso silencio.

- **Bueno, en cierto modo si. Lo he estudiado minuciosamente y he aprovechado mi estancia en Inglaterra para seguirle la pista.** - La chica miró al profesor con la cara algo mas relajada. - **Pero aún no puedo adelantarte mas, Hershel. Mejor hablemos un poco de ti.**

- **¿De mí?** - Preguntó riéndose, a lo que la muchacha asintió con la cabeza. - **Está bien. Digamos que durante los últimos años me he visto envuelto en varios casos inverosímiles, afortunadamente con final "feliz". Aparte de eso sigo dando clases en Gressenheller, he adoptado a una quinceañera que me está sacando las canas, y hasta hace unos meses he estado al cuidado de un chico de once años que se ha convertido en mi aprendiz. Y, en resumidas cuentas… creo que es todo.**

- **Vaya, estoy segura de que como padre eres estupendo. Quizá un poquito blando…** - Bromeó Sarah, a lo que ambos sonrieron. - **Y no irás a decirme que sigues soltero, ¿verdad?**

- **Pues… si.**

- **¡No me lo puedo creer!** - Exclamó. - **¿Eres gay?**

Layton se atragantó con el vino que estaba tomando.

- **¿Gay? N-no, no, me encantan las mujeres.** - Dijo apresuradamente mientras intentaba controlar la tos.

- **Perdóname, en serio, pero me parece increíble... Ya hace siete años eras uno de los solteros mas cotizados de Londres, las mujeres se volvían locas por tu forma de tratarlas. Podrías tener a la chica que quisieras a tus pies. ¿En que narices has estado pensando todos estos años?**

- **Verás, no es un asunto del que suela hablar pero… Hace tiempo perdí a la persona mas importante de mi vida.**

Envuelta en su disfraz de mujer fatal Sarah intentó disimular con gesto impasible la vergüenza sentida al escuchar la terrible respuesta del profesor.

- **Perdona yo…** - Susurró, intentando arreglarlo.

- **No hace falta que te disculpes Sarah, en el fondo tienes razón. Llevo diez largos años encerrado en mi mismo, pero eso no va a traérmela de vuelta.** - Los ojos del profesor parecieron humedecerse. - **Nunca.**

Esa última palabra había sonado como un auténtico mazazo. La chica le miró preocupada, compasiva. Extendió los dos brazos y agarró de nuevo la mano del profesor, esta vez fuertemente y con ambas manos, sin ninguna intención de dejarle volver a soltarse.

- **¿Sabes una cosa, Hershel? Eres muy afortunado. Al menos tu has sabido lo que es querer, y que te quieran.** - La voz de Sarah comenzaba a sonar entrecortada. Paró durante unos segundos para recomponerse y continuar hablando con su característica seguridad. - **Y deberías quitarte esa losa de encima. Esté donde esté seguro que ella quiere que seas feliz.**

Ambos permanecieron así, mirándose en silencio durante un largo rato. Layton sabía perfectamente que Sarah tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero tenía demasiado miedo. Miedo de volver a ser vulnerable. No podría soportar volver a sufrir como lo había hecho, se volvería loco. Pero quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde para alarmarse, y su búnker ya estuviera siendo atacado por otra mujer. Por la mismísima y enigmática Sarah Jones.


	9. Malos despertares

**CAPÍTULO 9: MALOS DESPERTARES**

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de Sol de la mañana despertaron al profesor de su profundo sueño en la cama del hotel. Los párpados le pesaban mucho mas de lo normal, había tardado horas en conseguir conciliar el sueño. Una punzante angustia se había apoderado de su pecho y le había tenido dando vueltas en la cama hasta altas horas de la madrugada.<p>

No entendía, o mas bien no quería entender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Mil sentimientos confrontados le carcomían por dentro, y le preocupaba enormemente que este hecho pudiera afectar a su investigación.

Como en tantas otras ocasiones en el pasado la resolución del caso le aportaba una enorme satisfacción personal. Aunque en ciertas situaciones lo disfrazaba de solidaridad hacia los afectados su verdadera motivación era la autosuperación, la agradable sensación de sentirse capaz de resolver hasta el más complicado de los misterios. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo que le preocupaba mucho mas que alimentar su ego: la posibilidad de defraudar a Sarah.

Aletargado, consiguió levantarse de la cama con los ojos entreabiertos. Pese al intenso sueño podía sentir como la ansiedad le seguía oprimiendo. Se dirigió hacia el baño y se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los ojos hinchados y unas marcadas ojeras fruto de la larga noche de insomnio.

- **¿Que te está pasando, Hershel? Céntrate.** - Se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde que obtuviera el segundo indicador tras el cartel del restaurante italiano, había tenido la cabeza tan enfrascada en otros pensamientos "superfluos" que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en su significado. En su estado de semi-sonambulismo no se encontraba en condiciones de pensar con coherencia, así que abrió la ducha y se metió dentro.

El tacto del agua caliente sobre su piel comenzó a aliviar tanto su ansiedad como su cansancio, y su bloqueada mente empezó a despertar de su letargo. Tan solo le quedaban unas horas para su "examen", y no sabía exactamente en que punto de la búsqueda se encontraba. Debía darse prisa.

Era su primera visita a Northsorrow y no tenía la mas remota idea de qué lugar podría ser _"la sala del primer rey"_, tampoco recordaba haber visto nada en el mapa que le inspirase. Probablemente optaría por charlar con los vecinos del pueblo y escuchar sus sugerencias, lo que siempre le había dado buenos resultados en el pasado.

Pero antes se quedaría unos cuantos minutos mas allí adentro. Despejando su mente, disfrutando del calor de todos y cada uno de los chorros de agua que le masajeaban la piel, sintiéndose en paz… Hasta que unos estruendosos golpes en la puerta rompieron su pequeño momento de armonía.

- **Mierda...** - Masculló entre dientes. Incluso él, tan imperturbable en apariencia, perdía la compostura y los modales en ocasiones. Aunque procuraba que nunca hubiera testigos para verlo.

Rápidamente salió de la ducha y se puso el albornoz.

- **¡Ya voy!** - Gritó con voz desganada.

Descalzo y aún chorreando caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió malhumorado, con semblante severo. Semblante que cambió radicalmente al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado.

- **Buenos días. Ya veo que he llegado en mal momento.** - Dijo Sarah sorprendida al verle así de empapado.

- **Oh, no no, tranquila, ya... me estaba secando.**

- **Ya…** - La chica echó un vistazo disimulado al charco que se estaba formando bajo sus pies descalzos e intentó contener la risa. - **Bueno, solo te he picado para recordarte que es hoy cuando debes revelarme el escondite del medallón.**

- **No te preocupes, me acordaba.**

- **¿Te parece bien si quedamos a las ocho en el restaurante del hotel? Preferiría hablar del asunto tranquilamente mientras cenamos.**

- **Si, a las ocho me parece estupendo.** - Mintió piadosamente él. Realmente ninguna hora le parecía bien, ya que temía no descubrir el lugar a tiempo.

- **Genial. ¿Te gusta el tequila?**

- **No acostumbro a tomarlo, pero claro que si.** - Contestó extrañado.

- **Es que me he traído una botella de México, y he pensado que estaría bien abrirla para celebrar tu triunfo. Les diré a los camareros que vayan preparando el limón y la sal.**

Ambos se sonrieron. Vino, tequila… Layton empezaba a temer por su desacostumbrado hígado. No obstante, se sentía animado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se tomaba una copa por placer. No frecuentaba los bares, y la última botella de ginebra del mueble bar de su apartamento había desaparecido meses atrás: Había sido la compañera fiel que le había ayudado a olvidar.

- **Me complace la idea de que confíes en que no voy a fallar, no obstante no me gusta adelantar acontecimientos.** - Dijo preocupando defraudarla. - **Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.**

- **No confío, sé que llegarás a buen puerto. Y a una mala siempre podemos emborracharnos para quitarnos las penas... **

El planteamiento de la joven les arrancó una carcajada a ambos.

- **Bueno, en el caso de que todo salga bien la experiencia de enfrentarnos al medallón con resaca puede llegar a ser realmente apasionante.** - Bromeó Layton.

- **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.** - Contestó ella divertida. - **Bueno, entonces te veo a las ocho. No me falles.**

La misteriosa mujer dio media vuelta y avanzó rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Layton no podía explicar cómo, pero en tan solo un par de días, y con todas las dudas que le surgían acerca de ella, Sarah se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de droga para él. Cada vez que estaba cerca conseguía que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran, y que sintiera algo parecido a eso tan lejano que él solía llamar felicidad.

- **¡Espera, Sarah!** - Gritó antes de que la chica comenzara a bajar. - **Te invito a desayunar, ¿te apetece?.**

- **Me encantaría, de verdad, pero tengo que ir a resolver un asunto urgente.** - Le miró con ternura. - **Lo siento de veras. Aún así… me dejo apuntado que me debes un sandwich. De pollo.**

Pese a la negativa, había conseguido como siempre arrancarle otra sonrisa al taciturno arqueólogo.

Se despidieron y Layton volvió a entrar en la habitación. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, y menos de doce horas para llevarlo a cabo. Desenmascarar a ese "_primer rey_" era el primer objetivo, y el escondite del Medallón Oscuro el destino final.


	10. El primer Rey

**CAPÍTULO 10: EL PRIMER REY**

* * *

><p>Tras una estimulante taza de té y un par de huevos fritos con bacon, Layton abandonó el hotel con las pilas cargadas y unas ganas tremendas de averiguar el paradero del maldito medallón.<p>

Según descendía por las empinadas calles en dirección al centro de la pintoresca villa marinera comenzó a sentir una inmensa nostalgia: ¿Qué sería del pequeño Luke?. Desde que el jovencito se había marchado a Estados Unidos con sus padres no había día que no viniera a su mente. En esos precisos instantes, inmerso en la investigación como estaba, era cuando más echaba en falta sus ocurrencias, sus salidas de tono, y esos puzzles fortuitos que se planteaban el uno al otro y que tanto disfrutaban resolviendo.

_"Un verdadero caballero nunca deja un puzzle sin resolver"_: Esa frase había calado hondo en el chico, que se esforzaba al máximo por seguir los pasos del profesor. El hecho de ser el ejemplo a seguir para él colmaba a Layton de una inmensa satisfacción y un orgullo casi paternal.

Así, recordando a su incansable pupilo, llegó hasta la plaza mayor del pueblo. La céntrica y concurrida plazoleta era el lugar perfecto para comenzar su búsqueda. Mas aún en aquella soleada mañana en la que se celebraba el día del mercadillo local, fuente de rumores y cotilleos de todo tipo que podrían serle de gran utilidad.

El profesor se acercó caminando a los numerosos puestos de ropa, donde los ruidosos vendedores presentaban su mercancía al grito de: _"¡Que me lo quitan de las manos, señora!"_, _"¡Que lo traigo barato, oiga!"_ o _"¡Vamos, vamos, que hoy tengo la braga-faja regalá!"_.

Los puestos eran de lo mas variopinto: ropa hippie, interior, falsificaciones de marcas de lujo, zapatos, bisutería… Pero hubo uno que enseguida llamó la atención del arqueólogo: un enorme puesto de sombreros.

- **Buenos días, señorita.** - Saludó cortés a la dependienta.

La hermosa chica, morena, de unos veintitantos años, disfrazaba su belleza natural con un exagerado maquillaje, una melena chamuscada y un chicle masticado a boca abierta, que le daban un aspecto de lo mas ordinario.

- **Hola bombón.** - Contestó enseñando el chicle. - **¡Pero que gastao que tienes ese sombrero, cariño! Tengo aquí unos baratos, baratos, y que te van a quedar genial, corazón. A 10 libras de na te los dejo por ser pa ti, hermosura.**

- **Muchas gracias, pero le tengo un gran aprecio a mi sombrero, solo miraba.**

- **Que pena vida mía con lo baraticos que los tengo hoy, de verdad. Si te puedo ayudar en algo mas solo dímelo, salao, que aquí estoy pa ti.**

- **Bueno… ¿Es usted de Northsorrow?** - Preguntó en ademán de sonsacarle información.

- **¡Ay, cariño! ¡Pero háblame de tú, que me sonrojo!** - Exclamó estruendosamente la muchacha. - **Si ricura, si. He vivío aquí toda mi vida, Northsorreña a tope. Y si lo que quieres es mi teléfono a ti te doy eso y lo que tu quieras, guapetón. Mira, es 177345…**

- **Oh, no, no.** - Interrumpió Layton confuso. - **Disculpe, creo que me ha malinterpretado, señorita. Yo solo quería preguntarle si sabría donde puedo encontrar en el pueblo un lugar llamado **_**"la sala del primer rey"**_**.**

- **Ay, corazón, me dejas muertita. Pues yo que sé, no me suena na así.** - La chica miró hacia el cielo pensativa mientras mascaba ruidosamente el chicle y se enroscaba un mechón de pelo con los dedos. - **Andas buscando el colgante ese de los payas, ¿no cari?**

- **Si, de los Mayas… ¿Sabe algo acerca de él?**

- **Yo que voy a saber, chulo, de esas historias yo no se na. Pero puedes preguntarle al Jhonny, es el tío bueno del puesto de las gafas de sol. Ha estao buscando el chisme ese pa hacerse el rey del barrio, ¿sabes?**

- **Muchas gracias por la información, ha sido muy amable.**

- **Gracias a ti, chulazo. Si necesitas un sombrero, o una mujer, aquí me tienes…** - La joven le guiñó provocativamente el ojo sin dejar ni un segundo de rumiar su interminable chicle.

A Layton le resultaba increíble el descaro de la muchacha, en total oposición al comportamiento de las respetuosas y recatadas dependientas de los mercadillos del centro de Londres que acostumbraba. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada en señal de cortesía y se lanzó a la búsqueda de "el Jhonny" y su puesto de gafas.

Tras patearse el mercadillo de arriba a abajo un par de veces, solo encontró un diminuto puesto de gafas de sol. El principal problema era el dependiente: la desenvuelta vendedora de sombreros se lo había descrito como "el tío bueno del puesto de las gafas", imagen que distaba mucho del esmirriado, mellado, calvo y poco agraciado hombrecillo que tenía ante sus ojos. No obstante, nada se perdía por preguntar.

- **Perdone la intromisión, caballero. ¿Es usted por un casual Jhonny?** - Preguntó dudoso el arqueólogo.

- **No, fiera. El Jhonny es mi primo. ¿Pa qué lo quieres?** - Contestó el desagradable hombre.

- **Querría hablar con él acerca del Medallón Oscuro.**

El pequeño dependiente le miró con desconfianza.

- **¿Eres madero?** - Preguntó.

- **Soy arqueólogo.**

- **Ah vale… **

El hombrecillo se giró y comenzó a otear tras el puesto, en la zona donde los vendedores aparcaban sus vehículos. Layton no podía creerse como alguien de la edad de semejante individuo podía llegar a atesorar semejante grado de ingenuidad. ¿De verdad creía que si fuera policía iba a cantárselo de una manera tan gratuita?

- **¡Primo!** - Vociferó el sujeto. - **¡Primo!**

Al oír la llamada un hombre alto, fornido y completamente tatuado bajó de una de las furgonetas aparcadas tras el mercado y comenzó a caminar en dirección al puesto. Era lo que vulgarmente podría llamarse "un armario empotrado". Llevaba el pelo largo, atado en una coleta. Vestía una camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus potentes brazos y sus abultados pectorales, los cuales adornaba con varias cadenas doradas que llevaba al cuello.

- **Aver, ¿pa qué se me requiere?** - Dijo con voz tosca.

- **Buenos días. Soy Hershel Layton, profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Gressenheller. La bella dependienta del puesto de sombreros me comentó que usted podría tener información acerca de el Medallón Oscuro, ¿es eso cierto?**

- **¿La Jenny? Menudo pivón, ¿eh?** - Comentó vacilón. - **La tengo en el bote. Te ha dicho que estoy de bueno que me rompo, ¿a que sí?**

- **Bueno, algo así…**

El inmenso hombre soltó una orgullosa carcajada.

- **Lo sabía, esa hembra está loquita por mi. Este finde la invito a mi keli y la pongo a veinte uñas hasta que se…**

- **¡Por favor, caballero!** - Interrumpió apresuradamente el profesor, desconcertado por el torrente de hormonas que parecían emanar los singulares mercaderes de Northsorrow. - **Ahorrese los detalles privados. ¿Sabe algo acerca del medallón? Si o no.**

- **¡Tranki, fierecilla! Lo que yo sé solo se lo digo a la gente guapa, a los que me demuestran que lo valen, ¿me pillas?. Hasta ahora solo se lo he contado a mi colega "el Floros", que es el único que ha logrado superar mi prueba de fuego. El acertijo mas chungo que haya oído un menda como tú.**

- **Dispara.** - Contestó desafiante Layton, que empezaba a cansarse de la actitud altiva del forzudo.

- **Lo vas a flipar:**_** "Tengo 10 piedr… digo onzas de chocolate y quiero repartirlas entre mis colegas el Floros, el Rulas y el Cheiras. Si le doy al Floros un quinto de la mitad mas dos de regalo, al Rulas un cuarto de lo que me queda mas otro cuarto de onza, luego le doy al Cheiras un tercio mas una onza de lo que le he dado al Floros, y finalmente los picoletos me incautan de mi parte la mitad de lo que le he dado al Cheiras; y si cada onza son 8 gramos, ¿cuantos gramos de cholocate me quedan pa consumo propio?"**_

Layton se tomó unos segundos para hacer los cálculos mentales. ¿Esa era la famosa prueba de fuego? Él no la hubiera valorado ni con 20 picarats.

- **Dieciséis.** - Dijo con seguridad.

El inflado gigantón le miró asombrado.

- **Eh, tío, eres bueno. Al final voy a tener que contarte lo que sé, vaya movida.**

- **Soy todo oídos.**

- **Verás.** - Comenzó a relatar el fornido comerciante. - **Hace un par de años tuve unos jaris con una banda del barrio. Problemas gordos, ¿me sigues?, mi pellejo peligraba. Entonces me enteré de que hacía tiempo que habían pasado cosas muy chungas en el pueblo, se había suicidado peña poseída por el poder de un medallón, todos de la misma forma: tirándose al mar. La gente decía que alguien lo controlaba, y me dije pa mi mismo: que guapo estaría eso pa salvar mi culo de la banda de los Zetas; así que me puse a peinar la zona por si encontraba el chisme cerca de la playa. Entonces fue cuando pasó lo mas gordo: un chalao que no se cómo llevaba el medallón al cuello se cargó a su mujer y a su hijo y se acabó suicidando como todos los anteriores. Puedes llamarme cabrón si quieres, pero cuando supe que la medalla esa había caído al mar junto con el tío muerto me dediqué a buscarla día y noche, y un día encontré algo… es como la describían los viejos del pueblo, tío, pero no funciona, no tiene ningún tipo de poder.**

El hombre apartó de su ancho pecho las doradas cadenas que lucía y buscó bajo la camiseta con la mano.

- **Habías dicho que eras arqueólogo, ¿no?. Pues dime que te parece esto.**

Jhonny abrió la mano. De una de las cadenas que llevaba al cuello colgaba una medalla. Engarzada en ella una hermosa piedra color ámbar lucía rodeada por otras seis piedras rojas triangulares, y el hueco donde probablemente en su día habría estado colocada una séptima. El conjunto de las piedras simbolizaba una especie de Sol al atardecer, tal y como lo describían los libros de arqueología. Asombrado, Layton se acercó a examinarla con detenimiento.

- **Esta medalla es claramente falsa.** - Dijo con semblante serio. - **No sabría decirlo con exactitud a causa del desgaste que ha sufrido por los golpes y el agua del mar, pero no tendrá mas de tres o cuatro años. La original dataría aproximadamente del año 300 a.C.**

- **Buah, vaya faena, colega.** - Contestó cabreado el grandullón. - **Pues esto es todo lo que tengo, campeón. Si quieres saber mas tendrás que buscarte la vida. Eso sí, un consejo: busca cerca del mar, tío. Si está en algún lado tiene que estar relacionado con el mar.**

- **Muchísimas gracias, amigo.**

Layton se giró para mirar en dirección a la playa. El brillante y bajo sol de la mañana, que parecía encontrarse justo sobre la costa, impactó directamente sobre sus pupilas cegándolo por unos instantes.

- **Jhonny, una última petición.** - Dijo mientras volvía a colocarse frente al puesto. - **¿Tiene por ahí unas gafas de sol para mi?**

- **¡Claro, figura! Mira estas, te van de lujo. Son 6 libras, un chollazo.**

El profesor le entregó el dinero al colosal hombre y éste le dio unas gafas de sol negras, de montura metálica.

- **¡Mucha suerte con la búsqueda, fiera!** - Se despidió el vendedor.

- **Mi intuición me dice que la tendré.** - Respondió el arqueólogo. Lentamente se giró mientras se colocaba con decisión las gafas, hasta volver a situarse mirando hacia Sol de la mañana. - **Por el momento, ya sé "quién" es el primer Rey.**


End file.
